


What's next?

by arrowupmysleeve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Post-Season/Series Finale, What happens after chapter 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowupmysleeve/pseuds/arrowupmysleeve
Summary: Din watches the elevator door close, and he feels his heart stutter. He has finished his quest. He has delivered the child, Grogu, to the Jedi.The task is finished. His kid is gone. He is safe.But standing there on the bridge of the Cruiser with his helmet in hand, it doesn’t bring him the joy he thought it would.Someone shifts behind him, and Din is reminded that all of them can see his face. They can see that he has broken the code. This is not like it was with Mayfield. This feels different. More permanent.He turns and meets Cara’s eyes. They stare at each other for a second- she was there when the Armorer gave him this task, and it feels fitting that she is here when the task is finished- before she smiles and bends over to sling Moff Gideon over her shoulder.Din looks over at Bo-Katan and finds that she is already watching him.“This solves our problem, doesn’t it?” Din tells her, and Bo-Katan frowns at him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 49
Kudos: 816





	1. The Darksaber

**Author's Note:**

> It's 01:18 in the night and I'm half way asleep already. Please ignore all spelling and/or grammar mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din watches the elevator door close, and he feels his heart stutter. He has finished his quest. He has delivered the child, Grogu, to the Jedi.
> 
> The task is finished. His kid is gone. He is safe.
> 
> But standing there on the bridge of the Cruiser with his helmet in hand, it doesn’t bring him the joy he thought it would.
> 
> Someone shifts behind him, and Din is reminded that all of them can see his face. They can see that he has broken the code. This is not like it was with Mayfield. This feels different. More permanent.
> 
> He turns and meets Cara’s eyes. They stare at each other for a second- she was there when the Armorer gave him this task, and it feels fitting that she is here when the task is finished- before she smiles and bends over to sling Moff Gideon over her shoulder.
> 
> Din looks over at Bo-Katan and finds that she is already watching him.
> 
> “This solves our problem, doesn’t it?” Din tells her, and Bo-Katan frowns at him.
> 
> “What problem?” She asks.
> 
> Din lifts the Darksaber and holds it out to her. Bo-Katan’s eyes follow the movement greedily.
> 
> “I am no longer a Mandalorian,” He says.

Din watches the elevator door close, and he feels his heart stutter. He has finished his quest. He has delivered the child, Grogu, to the Jedi. 

The task is finished. His kid is gone. He is safe.

But standing there on the bridge of the Cruiser with his helmet in hand, it doesn’t bring him the joy he thought it would.

Someone shifts behind him, and Din is reminded that all of them can see his face. They can see that he has broken the code. This is not like it was with Mayfield. This feels different. More permanent.

He turns and meets Cara’s eyes. They stare at each other for a second- she was there when the Armorer gave him this task, and it feels fitting that she is here when the task is finished- before she smiles and bends over to sling Moff Gideon over her shoulder.

Din looks over at Bo-Katan and finds that she is already watching him.

“This solves our problem, doesn’t it?” Din tells her, and Bo-Katan frowns at him.

“What problem?” She asks.

Din lifts the Darksaber and holds it out to her. Bo-Katan’s eyes follow the movement greedily.

“I am no longer a Mandalorian,” He says. 

She jerks her head back up to look at him. “What are you talking about?” She demands.

Din holds her gaze. 

“I have removed my helmet. All of you have seen my face,” He glances at Fennec and Reeves- to make sure Bo-Katan understands- before he looks back at her. “I’m no longer a Mandalorian, and I have no claim to the Mandalorian Throne.”

“That is not how it works,” Bo-Katan snarls. “You dont loos your right to be a Mandalorian by removing your helmet.”

“Perhaps that’s not how it works for you, but that is the Creed I swore,” Din tells her. “And now that I have broken my Creed, I can no longer wear the armor.”

He holds out the Darksaber once more, but Bo-Katan doesn’t move to take it.

“That is not how it works,” She repeats, and Din sighs.

He half turns and places the Darksaber on the console next to him.

“What are you doing?” Bo-Katan challenges, but Din ignores her in favor of looking at Fennec.

“Our agreement is done. You and Fett have fulfilled your part of the agreement,” Din tells her.

Fennec studies him. 

“Just like that,” She asks, and Din hesitates.

“Cara and I would appreciate a lift back to Navarro, but if Fett is not amendable, we can find another way,” He says, and Cara snorts.

“No, we are hitching a ride with them. No kriffing way am I returning to Navarro in an Imperial transport,” Cara says as she stands back up. She has Moff Gideon slung over her shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, and seeing the smug Imperial in such an undignified position makes Din smile.

“What?” Cara asks when she catches sight of his expression, and Din feels his face shout down. 

Right. He is not wearing the helmet. Din is tired, and he just wants to go to bed.

Cara gives him a sympathetic look before she starts walking towards the elevator. She is not even stumbling a little under the Moff’s weight, and Din is once again reminded of their first meeting and how lucky he was to get out of it in one piece.

“You can’t just leave,” Bo-Katan snarls.

Din glances at her and then bring his comm unit up to call Fett, who answers on the first ring.

“You done?” Fett asks, and when Din answer in the affirmative, Fett continues. “And the Princess? She still alive?”

“Bo-Katan is still alive, but she will be staying on the Cruiser,” Din says. He doesn’t know that for sure, but that had been the deal. Bo-Katan helps him get Grogu back, and she gets the light cruiser.

“Good, I’ll be there in five,” Fett says and closes the connection.

“No,” Bo-Katan step into his personal space and pushes her face almost into Din’s. 

“No,” She repeats with a snarl. “You can not just walk away. What about Mandalore? What about our people?”

Din holds her gaze and then turns on his heel.

There is the sound of several blasters being pulled and a body hitting the ground.

Din pulls his own blaster and swirls around to see that Bo-Katan and Reeves are pointing their blasters at him. Fennec slides around to his back and points her blaster over his shoulder at Bo-Katan, and Din suspects that if he were to look back over at Cara, he would see that she has dropped the Moff and that she is now pointing her rifle at the two Mandalorians.

They all stand frozen for several seconds before Cara speaks up.

“This is how it’s going to go,” She says, and this is not the voice of a rebel dropper or a mercenary. This is the voice of New Republic Marshall Cara Dune, and she expects to be obeyed.

“We,” -Cara gestures at herself, Din, and Fennec-” are going to leave the bridge, get on Fett’s ship and leave. And then we are never going to see each other again.”

“That is not going to work,” Bo-Katan says and shifts on her feet.

“Except it is,” Cara tells her. “It’s three against two, and we have the sharpshooter.”

“First shot goes through your head,” Fennec says, her voice as steady as her hands, and Din feels his heart warm a little.

“This would be a good time for you to put your helmet back on,” Fennec says, voice low. Din wants to protest, but he can read the room and compiles.

Bo-Katan keeps her blaster pointed at him, but she doesn’t make any move to stop him when Din starts inching backward towards Cara.

“What about the armor?” Reeves asks, and Din pauses to look at her.

“What are you doing?” Fennec whispers furiously at him, but Din can’t look away from Reeves.

“You said your no longer a Mandalorian. Then what are you going to do with the beskar?” Reeves challenges and Din feels his throat close up.

The thought of removing the armor to never put it back on is a terrifying thought. He has lived wearing the helmet and some kind of armor since he was just a child, and to walk around the galaxy without it makes his skin crawl. 

It takes him a moment to answer, but when he does, he is relieved to hear that his voice isn’t shaking.

“I’ll find my Covert and return it to the Armorer,” He tells her. “They will melt it down and use it to make armor for the Foundlings.”

“Foundlings?” Bo-Katan asks.

“Yes. Before Navarro, we had several of them, but after the Empire found the covert I don’t know what happened to them,” Din says.

“Foundlings,” Bo-Katan repeats, and with a bitter laugh, she lowers her blasters and tilts her head back to look at the ceiling.

“Go,” She commands. Din and Fennec waste no time and hurries into the elevator as Cara covers them.

As the elevator doors close, Din looks back at Bo-Katan. She is running a hand down her face and speaking in a low voice to a furious Reeves. 

She looks exhausted.

The three of them stay silent for several seconds before Fennec speaks up.

"Well, that was dramatic," She says and Din smiles weakly.

"What are you going to do now?" Fennec asks Din, and he shrugs.

"I could always use some help on Navarro," Cara offers, and Din turns to look at her.

It's a tempting offer, but Din has already set himself a goal. "I need to find my Covert."

Cara nods. 

"But afterward. The offer will still be open." Cara says, and then she grins widely. "Unless you are thinking of paying Omera a visit?"

Din opens his mouth the deny the accusation before he pauses. It's not a bad idea, actually. And he could use a break. 

"I'll think about it," He concedes and Cara smiles at him.


	2. The Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where's the kid?" Fett demands from the pilot seat when he sees that Din is empty-handed, and Fennec is closing up the ramp.
> 
> Din glances at Cara, but she shrugs and goes to put Moff Gideon away, and since this is Fett's ship, there are several convenient options. Not all of them particularly pleasant.
> 
> Fennec takes one look around and reads the mood.
> 
> "This is your problem," Fennec says, and diapers in the direction of the fresher.
> 
> "The Child is safe," Din turns to reassure Fett, but he doesn't seem inclined to be reassured.
> 
> "What happened?" Fett asks as the ship takes off, but he doesn't jump into hyperspace.
> 
> "A Jedi showed up," Din says, and he clenched his hand at his side. "I have completed my quest, and our agreement is fulfilled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was not supposed to be another chapter for this story, but someone asked for more, and I already had the scene with Boba Fett in my head. I considered making a new story but it fit here so there is now one more chapter in the works.

"Where's the kid?" Fett demands from the pilot seat when he sees that Din is empty-handed, and Fennec is closing up the ramp.

Din glances at Cara, but she shrugs and goes to put Moff Gideon away, and since this is Fett's ship, there are several convenient options. Not all of them particularly pleasant.

Fennec takes one look around and reads the mood.

"This is your problem," Fennec says, and disappears in the direction of the fresher.

"The Child is safe," Din turns to reassure Fett, but he doesn't seem inclined to be reassured.

"What happened?" Fett asks as the ship takes off, but he doesn't jump into hyperspace.

"A Jedi showed up," Din says, and he clenched his hand at his side. "I have completed my quest, and our agreement is fulfilled."

"A Jedi?" Fett asks, voice low.

"Commander Skywalker," Cara says as she walks back into the room. There is the sound of low cursing from the cockpit.

"Who?" Din asks and turns to face Cara. He decided to ignore Fett for now.

"Commander Skywalker," Cara says and looks at him like he just admitted to not knowing who the Emperor was. "You know, the man who blew up the first Death Star?"

When Din just looks at her, Cara continues in a growing incredulity. "Skywalker! He killed the Emperor and Darth Vader?" 

Ah, he remembers hearing something about it, but, again, Din just shrugs at her.

"Fett, you know of Skywalker. There is no way you don't," Cara turns to look up at Fett.

There is a long pause, in which Cara looks more and more put upon, before Fett answers. 

"We have met," Fett says. His tone of voice makes it clear there is more to the story, but he will not answer any questions. 

"Thank you," Cara throws her hands in the air, apparently deciding to ignore Fett's attitude. "At least some of you haven't been living under a rock."

There is a derisive snort from the cockpit, and Din turns to look up at Fett.

"Our agreement is completed. We would appreciate a lift to Nevarro, but if you-" Din begins, but Fett cuts him off.

"I'll get you to Nevarro, kid," Fett tells him, and Din feels the last of the tension gathered in his shoulder melt away.

"Thank you," Din says, but he doesn't get a response, so he turns to Cara. 

"Can you tell me about Skywalker?" Din asks, and he grateful to hear that his voice keeps steady.

She gives him a soft smile.

"I can do that."

\--

The trip to Navarro is scheduled to take about twelve hours, so after jumping into hyperspace, there is nothing to do but wait.

As the rest of the crew falls asleep, Din makes his way into the cockpit. He spends a moment looking at the stars streaming by before he presses his back against the wall and slides down to sit on the floor.

Removing his helmet, Din presses a hand to his eyes and tries to keep his breathing quiet.

There is a rustle of armor, and then Fett walks in. He has also removed his helmet, but when he sees Din sitting there without his, Fett courses and turns his back to Din.

"Kriffing hell, kid. What are you doing?" Fett says, and Din chokes on a laugh.

"It's fine," Din assures him, but Fett scoffs.

"You are breaking your Creed, kid. Put your helmet back on," Fett commands. 

Fett still has his back turned to him, and Din closes his eyes. In for an ingot, in for a bar.

"It's Din, not kid. We aren't that far apart in age," Din tells him.

There is a long moment of silence before Fett speaks again.

"I know you're missing the kid. But that doesn't mean you should abandon your Creed," Fett says, and Din laughs.

"I already broke the Creed on a kriffing Imperial Base," Din says, voice shaking, and Fett lets out a long, slow curse, but Din isn't done. 

"Then on the bridge of the light cruiser. When Grogu-" Din gasps for air. "When I gave the kid to Skywalker. I wanted him to remember my face."

"Din-" Fett starts, but he cuts himself off. A second tick by, two, before Fett turns around and slides down the wall to sit opposite Din.

Fett knocks their boots together- by accident or not, Din can't tell- but he keeps his eyes averted from Din's face.

"Want to tell me what happened on that bridge?" Fett asks. Din feels his breath stutter as he closes his eyes.

"Everything went according to Bo-Katan's plan," Din starts and opens his eyes to stare at the side of Fett's face. "Except, when I reached the brig, Moff Gideon was waiting for me. We got into a fight, and after I won-" 

Fett jerks his head up and meets Din's eyes.

"Wait. Didn't Moff Gideon have the Darksaber?" He asks, and when Din nods, Fett frowns at him. "And you beat him in single combat while he was using it?"

Din nods again, and Fett, to Din's surprise, bursts out laughing. 

"Please," Fett gasps out between gulps of laughter. "Please describe the look on Kryze's face when you walked in with the Darksaber in hand."

Tilting his head to study him, Din considers the request. "You know what the Darksaber represent?"

"Of course," Fett says when he calms down enough to speak again. "You didn't?"

"No, I didn't," Din admits, and that sets Fett off again. He is howling with laughter, and Din frows at him.

"Princess lost the Darksaber to you, and you- "Fett brings a hand up to dry his eyes. "And you didn't even know what it meant. Oh, oh, this is perfect."

"You don't like her much," Din comments.

Snorting, Fett calms down enough to steady his breathing. "No, you heard what she said in the Cantina."

Din wrinkles his nose. "What did she mean?"

"You heard her," Fett grits out, and Din nods.

"Bo-Katan called you a clone, but what did she mean?" Din asks, and Fett blinks owlishly at him.

"Because that's what I am. A clone," Fett says slowly as if Din was five years old.

Rolling his eyes, Din considers the answer. "But why is that a problem?"

Fett huffs, leans his head back against the wall, and answers Din's question. "She doesn't think I have the right to the armor."

"But your father raised you Mandalorian," Din says and frowns at him. "The armor is yours by right."

"I haven't sworn any Creed," Fet argues. "And my father was adopted."

"Doesn't matter, your still Mandalorian," Din says, and Fett smirks at him. 

"Then why does _your_ Creed matter? Why does breaking your Creed change anything for you?" He asks, and Din looks down at his helmet. 

"That's different," Din says, and Fett snorts. 

"How?" He asks, and Din looks back up at him. "How is it any different?"

Din takes a second to gather his thoughts, and Fett gives him the space to do so.

"I'm a Child of the Watch," Din finally settles on. "They took me in, they raised me and thought me their ways. I follow their Creed, and now I have broken it." 

Din looks up at Fett. "I'm no longer a Child of the Watch, but-" He takes a deep breath. "But I'm still Mandalorian." 

Fett studies him. "That easy, huh?"

The question makes him laugh.

"You tell me?" Din challenges. "You wear the armor and follow our ways."

"I don't call my self Mandalorian," Fett says and narrows his eyes at Din.

"No. You just dress like one, fight like one, and behave like one," Din counters. "You helped me when there was no need for you to do so."

"We made a deal," Fett says.

"A deal I never agreed to," Din says and leans back against the wall. "There were no reasons for you to help me, except honor. The first time I met Bo-Katan, I asked for her help, and I had hoped she would help me by Creed." He glances up and meets Fett's gaze. "She wanted something in return, which is fine, but afterward, she changed the terms of the agreement. You didn't. You helped me by Creed alone."

"That's not what happened," Fett grouses and looks away, but he doesn't say anything else, so Din lets it go and changes the subject.

"I'm returning the armor to the Children of the Watch." That makes Fett look back at him.

"You're giving up your armor?" Fett asks in disbelief.

"It was forged by the Armorer of the Watch in accordance with their Creed, and by breaking that Creed, I have given up the right to wear it," Din explains. "It seems bad manners to keep it if I don't follow their ways."

Fett huffs and mumbles something about honor and stubborn fools, which makes Din smile. 

Pot, meet kettle.


	3. The Armor

Finding the Covert took time, but in the end, Din tracks them down to a city on the outer rim. Boba had complained that he was not a taxi driver, but he had done it all the same, and he hadn't been complaining about an extra set of hands on jobs.

Fennec lowers the ramp, and Din walks out but stops when she calls out.

"If you're not back by nightfall, we're leaving you here," She says, and Din turns back to look up at her and Boba.

"You're not coming to my rescue?" Din asks, amusement clear in his voice.

Boba scoffs and crosses his arms. "You're ass ain't worth it."

The comment makes Din rolls his eyes. He considers commenting on the fact that Fennec has her rifle slung over her shoulder, and Din had walked in on Boba going through his stock of weaponry and is now armed to the teeth, but decides against it.

"I'll be back by sunset," Din tells them instead and turns back to the city.

"Have fun!" Fennec calls after him, and Din lifts a hand in goodby.

Finding the Covert in the city is easy when you know what signs to look for. The subtle Mando'a letters and codes engraved on doors and walls, designed as graffiti or other scribbles. 

This Covert is also located in the sewers, but somehow it feels nicer than the one on Nevarro. Din steps out of the way of a couple of kids running past him and continues on his way towards the forge. He can hear the Armorer working from here. The hammer beating with the same rhythm as his heart.

As he walks down the hall, several of the Mandalorians gathered there turns to look at him, and he can hear them get up and follow after him. 

How long has it been since he has seen some of them? 

Did they think he had died on the way to fulfill his quest?

This forge looks much like the last one, except it's bigger and cleaner looking. The same table is laid out in front of the forge, but Din keeps standing and waits for the Armoro to acknowledges him.

"Did you succeed in your quest?" She asks. The crowd that has filled in after Din shifts on their feet. So the rumors of his mission have spread among the Tribe.

"Yes," Din answers, and some of his nerves must come through the voice coder because the Armorer turns to face him properly.

"What did it cost?" She asks, and Din has to take a second to steady his breathing.

"Everything," Din answers, and the armorer nods slowly.

"Tell me what happened," It's not a question.

"We found a way to contact the Jedi, but the Child got taken by the Empire. I gathered a group of allies, included Bo- Katan Kryze and Boba Fett," Din tells her. Armorer sucks in a shocked breath, and there is quite muttering from the crowd, but no one says anything, so Din continues.

"We launched a rescue," Din stops and considers what to say next. Should he say anything about the Darksaber? Does the Armorer even care about that? 

Din decides not to say anything about it. "We located Moff Gideon's light cruiser and-" 

"Moff Gideon!?" Vizsla demands and steps forward. "He was a part of the Purge on Mandalore."

Turning to look at him, Din considers his words carefully. 

"He wanted the Child, but I took him down and delivered him to the New Republic for the bounty." Din reaches down into his belt and takes out the credits. 

He lays them down on the table. "For the Foundlings."

"This is the Way," The Armorer says.

"This is the Way," Din murmurs in agreement, as the Children of the Watch echoes her.

"What about the Darksaber?" Vizsla asks, and Din freezes. The Armorer turns to look at him, and after a long second, she speaks up. 

"You won it in battle, and therefore you are the rightful heir to the throne of Mandalore." The Armorer declares when Din doesn't say anything in response to Vizla's question.

"I gave the Darksaber to Bo-Katan," He tells her, and someone in the crowd laughs.

"That is not how it works," The Armorer tells him in amusement.

"I broke the Creed," Din reveals. That shocks them into silence, and the only sound is the kids playing in the tunnels behind them.

"I removed my helmet to save Grogu," Din says, and the Armorer tilts her head.

"Grogu?" she asks, and Din looks down at his feet.

"The Child. His name is Grogu," He says into the silence." It was the only way."

"I would rather die than break the Creed," Someone behind him declares. Din feels his temper surge, and he turns to face the speaker.

"Moff Gideon didn't want to kill Grogu," He snaps." He wanted him for his blood. They were going to hold the Child captive and experiment on him."

"Demagolka," Vizsla says, venom dripping from every syllable.

"I would rather die than break the Creed, but I would not let my child face Moff Gideon alone," Din explains and turns back to the Armorer.

"It was the only way," He repeats, and this time no one contradicts him.

"Our Creed is quite clear," The Armorer says after a long pause." By breaking it, you have forfeited the right to wear the armor."

"Yes," Din agrees and reaches up to remove his helmet. 

There is no noticeable gasp from any of the gathered Mandalorians as he pulls his helmet off, but the tension in the room has skyrocketed.

Din secures the helmet under his arm and looks back up at the Armorer. 

He has gotten used to remove his helmet in front of Boba and Fennec, and even if this should be different, it's really not. Boba and Fennec might be expecting trouble from the Tribe, but Din isn't worried. This is his people, and they have always had his back. No matter what problem he got into, his Tribe has always been there for him.

"I'm returning the beskar to you. Wearing it was simply the easiest way to transport it," Din smile a little. "And it would be a shame to die before I could do so."

He sets the helmet down on the table and then strips off all his armor made of beskar, leaving him in the undersuit and one thigh plate. 

"Thank you," Din says, and the Armorer looks up from the beskar on the table and at him.

This is not the same Armorer who first sat Din down and told him about their way of life. Who told him the stories and songs of their people, but that doesn't matter. Not really. The people gathered behind him are not the same ones who taught him how to fight, how to shoot, and how to live, but it doesn't matter.

They are his people, and he owes them thanks for everything they have done for him.

"Thank you," Din repeats and hopes that they all understand what he means.

"You are a man of honor, Din Djarin," The Armorer says. Her voice is warm, and Din can't help but smile back at her.

"If I am, it's only because the Tribe showed me the meaning of the word," He returns. There's sporadic laughter from the crows behind him, and then Din turns to face the Tribe without his helmet on for the first time since he swore the Creed all those years ago.

Din meets their gaze through the visor, or at least he hopes he does, and then they part, making way for him out of the forge.

As Din passes Vizsla, he glances at him, but Vizsla keeps his head firmly facing away from him, and that... That hurts more than Din expected it to.

The two of them have never been friends, but they did grow up in the same Covert. How many times has Vizla used his superior weight to crush him in a spar? And how many times has Din retaliated by beating him out on the shooting range?

More times than Din can count, and even if they have had issues in the past, Din had thought they were at least friendly, but apparently, he was wrong.

He is almost at the exit when the shouting starts. Din considers going back, but he is no longer apart of this Tribe. The last thing Din hears is Vizla shouting something, but he is too far away to hear what.

\--

"You lost your armor," Is the first thing Boba says when Din gets within hearing distance. He and Fennec are standing in front of the ship, armed to the teeth, and scowling at anyone getting too close.

"I didn't lose it. I gave it back to the Tribe," Din says with a sigh. They have had this conversation what feels like almost every day since Boba agreed to help him find the Tribe, but still, Boba hadn't agreed with Din's choice.

"Bastards," Boba mutters, and Din scowls at him. He knows Boba had hoped the Tribe would be willing to bend the rules this one time and allow him to keep his armor, but Din had not been optimistic.

"Incoming," Fennec says. There is the sound of a jetpack, and Din follows her gaze to see Vizsla land and heads towards him.

"Trouble?" Boba asks, and Din shakes his head.

"No. we're good," Din answers.

"Djarin," Vizsla says and stops in front of him. He holds out a bag, and Din blinks down at it. When Din doesn't immediately reach out to take it, Vizsla huffs and pushes into Din's chest. "Just take the bag, Djarin."

Din takes the bag and opens it.

"What the kriff, Vizsla? Did you steal this from the Armorer?" Din looks up from the bag containing his helmet and the pauldron with the Mudhorn symbol on it. 

"Dont be stupid, the Armorer would kill me if I tried, but that is your helmet. It was given to you by your guardian," Vizsla tells him as if Din doesn't remember every detail of that day. 

"But why are you giving this to me?" Din asks. "I broke the code." 

"You took it off the save the Child, your child," Vizsla says and crosses his arms. "I- We can respect that."

There is a long silence.

"And you are the rightful heir to the throne of Mandalore. We can't have you walking around without at least some proper armor," Vizsla says, and Din gives him a look.

"I gave the Darksaber to Bo-Katan," He repeats, and Vizsla shrugs.

"Doesn't matter," Vizsla says and holds out his hand to say a proper goodbye. Din narrows his eyes at him but takes it anyway.

"As the Armorer said, you're a man of honor," Vizsla proclaims. Din feels his ears heat up, but Vizsla isn't done. "When you decide to retake Mandalore-"

"I'm not the ruler of Mandalore," Din argues, but Vizsla only squeezes his hands and continues.

"When you retake Mandalore, you call us," Vizsla says, and Din blinks up at him. "I can't guarantee that the rest of the Tribe will follow, but Clan Vizsla will stand by you."

Din takes a deep breath. Paz is the leader of clan Vizsla, and he had just put his faith and belief in him.

" _If_ ," Din says, stressing the word, and Vizsla cocks his head at him. "If that ever becomes a possibility, I will call you."

"Good," Vizsla says, and with one last shake of the hand, Vizsla turns on his heel and walks away.

"So," Boba saunters up to Din and stops next to him. "Is that what's next? Retaking Mandalore?"

"No, that planet is cursed," Din says. He picks up his pauldron and runs his thumb over the Mudhorn signet. Taking off his helmet had been easy compared to leaving this behind, and having it back in his possession feels like a weight off his shoulders.

"You need a new set of armor," Fennec says from behind him, and Boba nods in agreement.

"We dont have the beskar, but I might know some people that have the right equipment and who might be willing to help us out," Boba offers and turns to look at him. "If that is something you want."

Din studies the few pieces of armor that Vizla just gave him.

Walking through the town without his armor, his skin, on had been a harrowing feeling. The knowledge that everyone could see his face and that all of his soft bits were exposed had gnawed on him. 

"Yes," Din looks back at Boba. "I want new armor." 

The 'I'm still a Mandalorian' went unsaid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this story, hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
